Roleplay; The First
Welcome to The First Roleplay, that is currently being hosted by Sheep Slime. This roleplay is mainly open world to allow any possibilities to happen while roleplaying and is not just restricted, but still has a plot to keep it going.'' Rules * Your OC must not be a candidate for deletion. * Your OC must not be a planned character and already have a page. * You must have rights to use any ocs you use in rp. (duh) * You don't have to ask to join (hence, you're invited). * You can join at any time, even at the end. * Any future rules will be added here. Members To join, follow all rules above, and if your character follows all rules, go ahead and add yourself into the roleplay! (Remember to provide link) * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime * MixieRoast ** Sephtis ** Mixal Par Summary Once upon a time, long long ago, was a ranch. Ranchers, slimes, largos, tarrs... everything in order. Everything, though, would soon become bland, as every single slime had the same personality, over and over. Atleast, until a new Roleplay Wikia was born. The genesis of characters emerged, and suddenly, everything was more fun. Your own adventure, accompanied by friends, where you're only limited by imagination (and a few set rules to make sure nothing is explicit)! But, what if there were no adventures at the time? That's why, soon... Mysterious purple flowers grew in the midst of many areas, sucking life from the ground that their roots reached to. Even the Glass Desert and the Dry Reef, which was thought to be near lifeless already. With that, it appears to be draining life and sending it to a main island through a large connection of roots. This island has a powerful, pitch black flower on it, covered in thorns. The flower will fully bloom in one month of this page's creation (Ends 9/2/16), causing it's seeds to spread among the land and making it near impossible to rescue the island anymore. It'll be hard, but all we have to do is destroy all the smaller blooms, go to the middle, and destroy the central flower. (for more in-depth information, click here.) Status of Flowers Main Flower The Ranch Dry Reef Moss Blanket (Dug out with journal) Ortaio Ranch (Thrown out the window) Indigo Quarry Glass Desert Roleplay ----Sheep Slime---- Sheep Slime woke up to a small budge. It wasn't much, so they went back to sleep. Then another? Suddenly, vines surrounded them. They moved to the side, revealing a sprouting, purple flower, and upon so, a vine curled around the Sheep Slime and threw them to the side. They let out a soft "baa" in fear. ----MixieRoast---- Mixal yawns, stroking the head of the twin-tailed dragon slime that perched on his shoulder. It was early in the morning, and the two had been out all night, only now returning to their home, the Oratio Ranch, a hidden large valley in the Moss Blanket, coated in corrals and farms, each containing only one slime. The rancher shoved the large bolder that hid the entrance out the way, slipping inside. -----Sheep Slime----- Hearing the rumble of a boulder startled the sheep a bit, but they looked up at the rock that had just moved. Odd. While looking up there, they had subconsciously started munching on the flower. With disgust they spit it out, leaving the flower with six and a half petals remaining from the original seven. ------MixieRoast----- "Urgh.... Sephy, you ok bud?" The rancher shook his friend awake, and the drake opened his eyes, yawning. "Yeah, still kicking.... have you figure out what's up with the others yet?" "No, I looked around a little, all I could find were wild ferals, and some weird flowers...." He clambered up the large tree to his house, branches rustling as he does so, grunting in effort, his jetpack out of juice. ----Sheep Slime---- Sheep Slime recorded this odd event in their journal, along with a few notes on how the petal tasted like garbage. As they wrote so, the ground appeared a little drier. Odd. The sheep glanced to the flower, and wrote down a silent note to watch the progress of the plant. ----MixieRoast---- Within the room where the rancher often slept, a vine had pierced through the hard steel casing of the compact house, a large flower growing from it. Sephtis sniffed at the plant, edging forwards, only to be snatched up by his rancher friend. "Don't. These have only appeared since the problem started. If you end up feral, I'm throwing myself out this window." He grabs the flower, leaping away from the vine encase it moves, before picking a few petals from the flower, throwing the rest out the window. He puts them in a safebox, to research later. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep heard a crash of glass, which happened to also startle the plant. The sheep quickly attempted to bite one of the vines, which happened to not work due to the sheep being... a sheep. To their convenience though, they accidentally stepped on the flower while doing so. With their journal they dug up the flower before it could recover. The journal was in a worser shape than before but it was already messy to begin with from the crash. ---MixieRoast---- He leans out the window slightly, watching the struggle of the slime bellow, the sound of the scuffle alerting the ranchers keen sense of hearing. "Oops.... Sorry down there! Don't suddenly try and murder me please!" With that, he ducks back into his hour, sitting on the bed, rubbing his temple. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime looked up at the rancher again, in a state of confusion. Hmm. The Sheep resorted to more sheep noises to deal with the situation. "Baaa baa baaaaah." ----MixieRoast----- "Seph, be a dear and go deal with that." The rancher shoved his friend out the window, and, with irritation on his face, the dragon floated down to the sheep, landing on top of him and knocking him over, before jumping aside. "Oi, you." He was talking in slimeish. "What you bleeting about? ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime picked up the dug-up flower and showed it to Sassy McDragon. The flower still glistened with a hint of life, before that soon faded away. -----MixieRoast----- "Huh... the same thing that was in the house.... Ok come here..." *He grabs the sheep's wool in his mouth, flapping back up to his treetop home, dropping him in front of the worn out human. "Mmmm.....? Oh... they have a flower... cool...." The rancher gestured to the box were he dumped the petals area, seeming lost in his thoughts. The dragon slime, however, simply winked at the slime, licking his lips, before perching on a shelf. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime dropped the flower onto Mixal's bed, then jumped up and looked out the window to see the fellow slimes. They flopped back, spooped, seeing Tess the Tarr, and retreated to the local corner. Category:Roleplay Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Either Style